The automatic analyzer is an apparatus for mixing a biological sample and a reagent in a reaction container to react with each other, irradiating a reaction solution with light after the lapse of the predetermined reaction time, and calculating the concentration of a specific component contained in the biological sample from the absorbance of the light which has passed through the reaction solution.
In recent years, automatic analyzers have been forced to handle various kinds of inspection items. Specifically, there is an inspection item on which a correct measurement cannot be made unless the reaction takes place over a longer period of time, or there is an inspection item for which an urgent measurement is necessary and thereby it is necessary for the inspection to be performed with a shorter time of reaction.
As a solution to handle various kinds of inspections items, there is disclosed an automatic analyzer in which a stopping position of a reaction disk is irregularly changed on occasions (Patent Document 1).